Dealing
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: The Charmed ones re still reeling over the death of Chris, Chris is also having trouble 'moving on' as Clarence his angel of Death calls it. New chapter up!RR PLEASE! Chris develops new powers
1. Summoning help

**Disclaimer:  
I own nothing**

**Wish i did though... like Drew Fuller... yummy**

**Summary**

**The charmed ones and Chris are trying to deal with the death of Chris**

**I know what a crap summay :P**

"_I was lying there, on mum's bed, it felt like,… like I could barely breathe, my Dad was there. I was so glad he was there. He was hugging me, wishing me to stay with him, but I was going, he couldn't have stopped it. It wasn't meant to be. I remember seeing Paige standing there, tears streaming down her face by the door. She couldn't even come into the room, she was so scared for me she couldn't face my death like I couldn't. He kept telling me to hold on… hold on… I couldn't I didn't have the strength… we told each other not to give up… but I did… I couldn't hold on any longer, I'm not as strong as they all thought._

"_Just 'cos I have secrets, secrets I couldn't tell them, I was protecting them! Why didn't they understand?" Chris clenched his fist._

"What a beautiful story!"

"_Clarence!"_

"_What? It's just the uh… 34th time I've heard it in the past three days. I must say you are a great story teller!"_

"_Clarence…"_

"_Hey! Now, when you move on, I go, but you're not moving on boy. Think of clouds and the sky! That worked for me!"_

"_You weren't murdered!"_

"_I never told you what happened to me boy did I?"_

"_No," Chris replied quietly._

"_I was drowned by my own father." Clarence looked away slowly as he let Chris take it in._

"_Oh," Chris turned towards him._

"_Boy… I learned to get over that. Now you do!"_

_Chris walked through him into the hallway. His heart gave a lurch as a sister walked along the hallway pausing at Piper's room. Piper hadn't changed the sheets since he had died, she hadn't slept in their either. She was sleeping the living room currently, she couldn't bare to go upstairs. Paige called it afterbirth pains, Phoebe called it grief._

"_Phoebe!" He cried "Phoebe…" She walked straight through him._

"Oooh!" She paused.

Paige walked from up the stairs and spotted her sister, "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" She asked concerned her sister swung round and stared at straight at Chris.

"He's here!" Phoebe seethed.

"Who?" Paige asked bemused.

"Chris! Chris is here!" She said irritated.

"Sweetie… Chris is in the nursery!"

"Not baby Chris bigger Chris!"

"No… he isn't…"

"I know he is!" Phoebe said softly.

"No…" Paige placed her arm comfortingly around her sister's shoulders, Phoebe squeezed her hand. Death never got any easier.

"_I am, I am, I am! Phoebe you're staring at me!" Chris wove his arms in front of her face manically, "She can't see you, Chris." Clarence appeared behind him._

"_Why not? She felt me!" _

"_That was her power, only she can feel you, even though it would only feel like a distant breeze to her."_

"_But she can feel me right?"_

"_Chris," Clarence sighed "You need to detach yourself from these mortals, there is nothing here for you any more!"_

"_It's just hard…" Chris walked away from Phoebe as she continued to argue futilely with Paige. _

Piper sat downstairs with the Book of Shadows staring at the old yellowed pages, couldn't they bring him back from the past and stop him getting killed? He was used to time travel after all. No. That was stupid, then they would mess up the past, Piper wasn't sure she wanted that, it wouldn't have mattered apart from the personal gain factors. But what factors were she wanted her son back DAMNIT!

Both her sons were at magic school. They were safe there. Chris should have been there then he wouldn't have… the word choked Piper's heart. She hadn't admitted it for three days… she couldn't, he wasn't there was a way to bring him back!

"Just not in here!" She slammed the book shut. She put in on the coffee table in front of her.

Leo wasn't dealing well either, she hadn't seen him for two days, straight after the baby had been born and they had settled in back at home he had left to hunt down and kill Barbas. He hadn't helped her deal with it like had with Prue. He was too busy looking for revenge. Revenge was too easy. It would be far too easy to kill Barbas, but the pain, the loss the realisation they had to come to terms with would always be there. And it was those things that made Piper realise more and more, there wasn't a spell to bring him back, or they would have brought Prue back… Prue. She couldn't save her. Leo could have but then she would have…

Why was life so complicated?

_Chris walked down the stairs steadily into the kitchen._

"_Does my power still work?"_

"_Tell me, why did you ask that?"_

"_Because… I wanted to use it so they could know I was ok."_

"_Chris this is not detaching yourself…"_

"_Do they or don't they?" He asked angrily._

"_No." Clarence replied plainly._

"_Damnit!"_

Paige looked at Phoebe who stood near Piper's bed touching the sheets desperately trying to get a premonition.

"Phoebe you don't get premonitions anymore!" Paige pointed out as her sister clutched the sheets.

"I know, but maybe if I really need one…"  
"You mean want one!" Paige cut her sentence short.

"I am trying to bring him back Paige how you be so cold?"

"I'm not I'm just dealing with it!"

"How?" Phoebe asked her eyes brimming with tears.

"By letting go. He's gone somewhere safe and he has an angel of death with him!"

"How do you know that? How do we know anything? We know what other people don't know about demons and stuff, we know that no one is safe. How do we know that Chris has gone to a better place?" She asked hysterically.

Paige kneeled beside her holding her shoulders squeezing them gently.

"Grams doesn't seem too upset with it." She mused.

Phoebe shot to her feet.

"That's IT! Paige you are a genius!" Phoebe raced of the room running towards the attic to the Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe! Piper has the Book!" Paige yelled.

She grabbed her sister's arm as she reappeared down the stairs.

"You had better not be doing what I think you are doing!" She hissed.

"Oh, you bet I am!" And she jogged away along the hall down the stairs into the kitchen grabbing as many candles as she could along the way.

"Phoebe!" Her sister screamed after her as she ran out of sight.

Phoebe rushed into the Living Room where Piper sat with a blanket wrapped around her feet.

Phoebe kicked the coffee table out of the way and quickly placed the candles in a circle on the floor.

"What is this? What are you doing Phoebe?" Piper asked as her sister quickly lighted the candles.

"Summoning Chris."

"Phoebe… you're a…" Paige appeared in the doorway, "You're a genius!"

"Why thank you!" Phoebe grinned.

She walked over to Piper and took her hand.

"Ready?"

"Ok." Piper replied.

Together they chanted the well remembered spell.

"Here these words,

here my cry,

spirit from the other side,

come to me, I

summon thee,

cross now the great divide."

In the middle of the circle a shine of light glimmered and a body appeared.

"Chris?" Piper asked hopefully.

The light began to disperse…


	2. Prue's visit

**I don't own Charmed or anything like that**

**Reminder:**

**The sisters are still trying to deal with the death of Chris and have tried to summon him from the dead.**

The light began to disperse and a woman around the same age as the girls with dark hair stood in the middle of the room.

"Prue?" Piper cried incredulously.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe breathed heavily.

"Prue?" Paige was confused.

The woman placed her hands on her hips then turned around.

"What… wait… what am I doing here?" Prue asked staring at her sisters. "You guys cast a spell to bring me back? How could you?"

"Prue it wasn't for you trust me it was for Chris."

Prue looked indifferent. "Your boyfriend." she guessed huffily.

"No… he is my son… from the future." Piper wasn't really sure how else to put it.

"He came back to save Wyatt!" Phoebe chimed in.

"Her other son." Paige added stepping forward.

"I thought you were going to have a daughter…" Prue said still taking everything in unsteadily.

"Well, I had a twice blessed son instead! Isn't that great." Piper smiled clasping her hands together.  
"Who Chris came back to stop from turning evil." Paige said.

"Yeah…" Prue looked around the manor examining the changes from Paige living here and the constant demon attacks. The manor had changed nearly beyond recognition for Prue.

"_They summoned Prue?" Chris asked bewildered as he glanced into the living room. "What good is that going to do?" He asked icily._

"_Well, maybe to take their minds off you." Clarence suggested. _

_Chris glared at him angrily._

"_It was a suggestion." Clarence said coolly at Chris' reaction._

"_The worst thing about dying." Chris started. "I didn't have a funeral. Everyone except the sisters will forget about me. It will be like I never existed." Chris looked at Clarence meaningfully, "You were remembered, the person who killed you will have paid."_

"_The person who killed you paid. I must say though Chris you can't watch the girls forever. They'll forget you soon too."_

"_No, they won't they… can't." Chris glanced into the living room where Prue stood arguing with the sisters._

"What do you mean he isn't up _there_?" Piper asked angrily.

"I mean I haven't seen him!" Prue replied sharply.

"Well where the hell else is he going to be?" Piper growled.

"How should I know?" Prue yelled.

"Ok, you guys need to relax." Paige stepped forward slowly. This was her other sister, she had the same eyes as Phoebe and the same shaped face as Piper. As they continued to squabble, Paige began to realise how much of her sister's lives she had really missed.

Completely ignoring Paige they continued.

"Why can't you let things go Piper?" Prue shot.

"Since when is my son a thing?" Piper asked angrily.

"I didn't say that! He isn't from this time. Things are different for him."

"He should still be up there!" Phoebe pointed out.

"Why are you agreeing with her Phoebe? You know she is wrong!" Prue yelled angrily.

"Well I miss him too we are all still grieving Prue it took us months to let you go!" Phoebe cried.

"Well when mum died you two didn't seem to care!" Prue screamed in a rage.

"I was 6 months old Prue!" Phoebe was reaching hysteria.

"Yeah and I was 4!" Piper cried.

Paige stood as the three fought. She couldn't say anything. What could she say? Suddenly it was like she barely knew these people.

"What about dad, huh Prue? You just brushed him away didn't you!" Piper seethed.

"He left us!" Prue growled.

"At least we made the effort!" Phoebe yelled.

"And he didn't!" Prue shouted.

"_Oooh cat fight." Clarence walked into the room._

"_Hey what if Prue sees you." Chris beckoned the angel back._

"_She won't she's already dead. On the other hand she might see you." Clarence pointed out._

"_Really?" Chris' heart began to swell, he could finally communicate with them, tell them his goodbyes, how much he ached to be with them, tell them how much he loved them._

"_I wouldn't recommend it Chris. This isn't helping you move on."_

_Chris ignored Clarence and walked over to the door._

"_No Chris." Clarence threw his hand into the air. Chris walked straight towards the door, he felt a force pulling him back. He pushed against it with his body, the more he pushed the more strain he felt. Even without lungs he felt his chest collapse under the strain, he kept pushing as hard as he could but the wall that was keeping him from his family stayed solid. Chris' knees buckled and he fell to the floor in exhaustion. _

"_I told you. You people need to move on." Clarence walked over to lazily and stood over him._

_Chris breathed heavily and glowered at him, panting furiously._

"_You need to work this out on your own Chris without their input. Everyone has to do it." Clarence explained calmly. Chris scrambled to his feet and returned to watching the sisters argument, that was now about him again._

"He shouldn't have even come here!" Prue explained.

"Thank god he did or my child would have been evil!" Piper said crossly.

"Yeah, in Chris' future witches are all killed and he has destroyed our city and people love in only fear. He came back to make everyone's lives better, our families. Where he grew up families didn't exist. Imagine a world like that Prue! He came to stop it from ever happening." Phoebe explained fiercely.

Prue's face softened. It finally hit her what was so important about this weird future boy. He was saving them. She realised that it was Piper's son, if it were her own she would feel the same, she wanted to help them but she could do nothing. It was like the kid never even existed.

"I can't help you guys. You can't see him. You need to grieve and move on. Your not going to see him again you need to understand that. Hopefully then you will be able to live normally." Prue explained in a Clarence-y voice.

"As normal as we can get in this house." Paige snorted.

Prue walked over to her and took her hand. "Thanks for you know taking my place and watching those two. It's great to know someone so brilliant is looking out for the family." Prue embraced her.

"Thanks," Paige felt warm, her sister was proud of her. She thought she hadn't done a good job at being the new witch on the block but obviously someone was very pleased with her efforts, she felt ecstatic.

Prue disappeared in a array of lights.

"If moving on means forgetting he existed… then I just can't do that." Piper sat on the sofa fiddling with a tassel on the end of her blanket.

"Not forget sweetie, remember and learn to live without." Phoebe hugged her sister tightly.

"Well I really need to go to work now and pick up my stuff, I'm going to stop by and get some coffee if anyone wants anything." Phoebe grabbed her coat and keys.

Paige replaced the spot where Phoebe by Piper.

"I'll have a bagel." She smiled.

Phoebe left slamming the door behind her.

"It's like she's forgotten." Piper sniffed.

"No, not forgotten, just continuing life." Paige soothed stroking her sister's hair gently.

"_Please don't forget me mom."_


	3. Breakdowns

**I don't own Charmed or anything like that … I wish I did though…**

**Reminder:**

"**_Please don't forget me mom."_**

"Elise, please my uh… cousins nephew just died I really need to go and see her. Please can I spend a couple of days away from work."  
"Phoebe! You have not been at work for the past week. Why would I expect you to even consider the effects on your job? You can not keep staying off just because a distant relative died. I need your column in tonight or you are fired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Elise, but…"  
"No buts, five tonight or you are fired!"

Elise stormed away leaving Phoebe standing alone in the middle of her office. She knew her distant cousin's nephew was a long shot but she didn't know that Elise was on the warpath today. She didn't have to blow up in her face!

"Phoebe, uh you have eight messages from home off your sister Paige." Her assistant sidled up behind her.  
"But I just left there 20 minutes ago!" Phoebe replied.

"She says it's urgent something about your niece's nephew dying or something…"

"Oh… you mean Chris?"

"Chris is dead?"

"No… it would be terrible though wouldn't it?" Her face brightening had to keep up some form of pretences for his sake at least.  
"I barely know him Phoebe."

Phoebe looked glumly at the ceiling, Chris was going to be forgotten. They hadn't given him a funeral, his body had vanished. They couldn't even if they had wanted to, what would they say? Here lies Piper and Leo's son from the future? They couldn't, it wouldn't work. This was harder than Prue's death in that sense, everyone knew she was gone, everyone was apologetic, everyone looked out for you. No one knew he was gone. Most people didn't even know he had come.

So everyone would continue life forgetting he even existed.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Her assistant prodded her.

"Um… yeah listen I'm going to work from home for the rest of today. Tell Elise I will get my column in on time." Phoebe rushed out of the office leaving her assistant standing looking quite confused, holding up shreds of paper.

"What's with her." The sports columnist asked as he watched Phoebe race off.

"Ever since her sister gave birth again, she's just been acting… I dunno weirder than normal." The assistant replied blankly.  
"She wasn't like that when the other one was born."

"No. Some one has died in her family."

"I heard her aunt's sister's nephew."

"Right…"

_Chris gazed at his mother as she walked around like a lifeless shell. That was the best he could describe her as. She just looked so blank as she stared at the TV which was currently flashing images of a volcanic eruption in Hawaii. He watched as she just stared at the screen, she wasn't even blinking. Her brown hair tumbling down past her shoulders. Then Paige wandered in. She had been less grieving than the other sisters. She was just trying to cheer everyone up. Clarence pointed out that she was going to snap any hour now. It was depressing that they were all dealing so differently. It was annoying Chris. They weren't communicating, they just ignored each other now. It was making Chris want to stay even more just to see if they were going to ever talk. They didn't Paige walked straight past Piper stepping over her outstretched legs making her way to the kitchen._

_Chris watched from his position on the stairs. Piper made no effort to move at all she just stayed in the exact same position. In the past 20 minutes since Phoebe had left they had not said a thing to each other. It was scaring Chris, they always talked to each other. They were sisters they had to. The only noise in the house was the slurred sounds of the television._

"_What is wrong with them?" Chris asked Clarence who stood behind him._

"_They are grieving." Clarence stared blankly at the TV screen as Piper did._

"_They are communicating or anything. They are just…"_

"_You don't like it being silent."_

"_No."_

_Piper began to mumble something._

"Why did you leave us?" She muttered. "Everything has gone wrong."

Paige stuck her head out of the kitchen and glanced at her sister.

Piper sat quietly then switched the TV off. Paige watched her sister.

"You are here aren't you Chris." Piper muttered again.

"_Yes."_

"Talk to me damnit."

"_I can't talk."_

"They took you away from me."

"_No!"_

"I can't do this without my family. Leo is off killing demons, my son can't talk and doesn't even know you are gone. My sisters…"

"_Talk to them!" Chris cried._

Paige walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

Piper began to let the tears come. She hadn't for 3 days and it was destroying her, she had to somehow let it out. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Paige embraced her sister tightly, Piper cried.

"_Mom…"_

"It's ok. Let it out." Paige soothed as Piper sobbed.

"I'm just still finding it hard. He isn't here anymore." She wept breathing heavily.

"I know we all are." Paige reassured.

Piper continued to sob uncontrollably for the next hour or so. Paige never once let go. Piper embraced her sister as she wept, Paige just made hushing noises and stroked her hair. It was what her aunt had done to her when her parents died, it took time.

Phoebe sat in her car, if she went home then she would have to face the depression of her sisters. Could she handle that? They were her sisters she had to for them. For Chris. Then through instinct she yelled, "LEO!"

He had always been there in her times of need, why not now?

But no sparkling orbs appeared beside her, he didn't appear.

"LEO! PLEASE!" She begged into her steering wheel.

"I need your help."

But no one appeared. No shimmering orbs, nothing. She remained alone in her car. She hadn't realised how hard it was without Chris. He would appear and do as she asked then he would always be at the manor when they needed him. But he wasn't anymore. He was dead, he wasn't in the ground like Prue, he was just… gone.

"Please Leo!" She cried.

Hot tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't cry. No she wasn't going to cry! But she found her self weeping over the loss of her nephew alone.

"See they are defenceless." A demon chuckled over a scrying pool.

"Yes Seer, but your past techniques have always put my demons in jeopardy. We can't risk that. Not right now."

"Sir they are all crying!" The Seer sneered.

It's partner glared at her condescendingly. "That maybe so… but in my experience, the Charmed ones when they are upset are a force not to be reckoned with." The demon stepped out of the shadows.

"Anyway if we attack now Leo won't be too happy." Barbas smirked.


	4. the shrink

**I don't own Charmed or anything like that … I wish I did though…**

**Reminder:**

"**Anyway if we attack now Leo won't be too happy."**

**Oh yeah and thank you to Alyssa Haliwell for reading all my work and being so supportive, couldn't have done it without you !**

"Barbas! Come out I know you're here!" Leo called, he wandered around the graveyard.

"_You can't find me," _Barbas voice echoed through Leo's head.

"AAAH!" Leo screamed tripping backwards off a tombstone.

"_It will happen to all you family!"_

Leo stared at the tombstone and words materialised on it.

"Chris Perry, dearly beloved son and lost soul."

"No!" Leo murmered.

"Ah but wait, we didn't have a funeral for him now did we?" Barbas sang.

The words vanished and Prue's tombstone replaced it.

"Chris!" Leo cried.

"Ah! My plan is working perfectly. Just as I'd hoped. Hmmm." Barbas materialised in his cave, the Seer stood over her scrying pool.

"What is your plan? You forgot to inform me about that, I am just the brains of this group after all."

"If you were the brains you have known all along."

The Seer pouted impatiently.

"My master plan is to make Leo do something he will regret."

"Which is …?" The Seer prompted sounding clearly bored.

"Killing an Elder."

"You know that is suicidal."

"Ah ah, ah not if you do it correctly." Barbas waggled a finger at her.

"If we do it your way." The Seer replied, batting his finger away irritated.

"For a demon of such wisdom you do have a temper, don't you?"

"All this plans of destroying the Charmed Ones are becoming slightly boring."

"Not the Charmed ones, the Elders. The Charmed Ones will fall after their Elder and with no protection they will be easy for underworld to destroy."

The Seer sighed and returned to her scrying pool.

"Lieutenant Morris, you will be working with me on this case." Officer Sheridan smiled handing him a file.

"What if I don't want to." He asked angrily.

"Fine I'm sure your boss would love to hear about that though," Sheridan replied coolly digging through filing cabinet.

Morris groaned as she produced a file.

"Now then, this Chris. Who was he?"

"I don't know," Morris replied icily.

"Well, how did he die?"

"Stabbed."

"The body?"

"I don't know."

"So there was no funeral I see. He managed to break out of prison too. Oh but wait, someone tried to ask you to help him out."

"I refused." Morris muttered.

"Good but your past records state you have had a past with them."

"Nothing to do with work." Morris lied.

"Fine, we are going to check them out tonight then."

"No!"

Sheridan raised an eyebrow.

"Well they are still dealing with Chris' death, don't you think it's too early to barge in there with a warrant."

"Perfect time to get it over with."

"No, they need time to recover."

"Fine, a week." Sheridan looked at him shiftily. He was definitely covering for them, over something.

"You hired a SHRINK?" Piper asked incredulously.

"_They hired a what?" Chris asked confused._

"Yes a shrink. I thought it would help." Phoebe said anxiously.

"What am I going to say? My son came from the future?"

"No, say Tibet or somewhere far, far away!" Phoebe replied.

"_Tibet?" Chris scoffed._

"Tibet." Piper glared at her condescendingly.

"Ok, well Japan or somewhere!"

"Phoebe…"

Paige walked in holding baby Chris.

"I came at a bad time…?"

"Phoebe hired a shrink for us to go and see."

"What why?" Paige asked confused.

"Because, Elise told me and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I think if you should send anyone there it should be Leo!" Paige countered.

"Why?"

"Because he is obsessed with revenge." Paige answered smoothly.

"Ok you tell the shrink that though not me."

"Right, I guess murder wouldn't be good thing to mention…" Paige shrugged.

"We aren't going and that's final." Piper shouted.

"I can not believe I am doing this!" Piper groaned as they sat in an office waiting.

"It will help trust me!" Phoebe soothed.

"I don't want a shrink I want Chris back!" Piper growled.

"Shh… I just got Wyatt to sleep!" Paige hushed as she rocked the buggy gently.

"When were you their mom?" Phoebe asked.

"Sine Piper, won't go upstairs, I'm just watching them. It's not like there is anything else to do around the house. Anyway I like being super aunt."

"Sure…" Piper said.

"Mr Davidson will see you know." The receptionist chimed.

As the girls hauled themselves into the room, "That sounds like a TV game show host name, not a shrink," Piper snarled as they wandered into the room.

"Now girls before we start, who was Chris?"

"My son." Piper replied.

"Ok, where does he come from, live normally?"

"Tibet." Piper replied.

"Japan." Phoebe grinned.

"Russia." Paige smiled.

The girls answered simultaneously.

"Russia?" Piper scoffed.

"Ok…" The shrink stared at the sisters as they began to squabble.

"My son does NOT come from Russia!" Piper growled.

"No Japan." Phoebe smiled smoothing her skirt.

"NO Tibet!"

"I said Japan!"

"WE said Tibet!"

"I didn't know we agreed on Tibet so I improvised." Paige added.

"When did we say Japan?" Piper asked.

"I suggested it!" Phoebe replied coolly.

The shrink grabbed his water and took a long sip from it.

"Now girls where is he now?"

"Moved away." Piper answered coldly.

"Dead." Phoebe said.

"Deceased." Paige smiled.

The girls answered simultaneously.

Piper felt herself becoming red in the face. This was just great, the shrink thought they were crazy. Just what she needed, the shrink just watched them calmly. What was he looking at?


	5. Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything like that … I wish I did though…**

**Claim: Drew Fuller is HOT!**

**Reminder: _Piper felt herself becoming red in the face. This was just great, the shrink thought they were crazy. Just what she needed, the shrink just watched them calmly. What was he looking at?_**

_Chris wandered around the house gazing at a familiar photograph of the sisters sitting together smiling. That was before Gideon had appeared on the scene, before the sisters discovered his identity, he had volunteered to take it, being a perfectionist at making the girls look happy it had taken a while, especially after the groaning and complaining he had received. He glared at the picture wishing he could at least pick it up, he concentrated on the sisters smiling, the frame on the wall began to shake, barely but still Chris was certain it was moving. He squinted his eyes and wished the picture to move. It shook madly then fell to the floor, Chris heard a crash. He looked down and saw the broken frame on the floor._

"_Oops," he muttered._

_This was it, it was how he was going to talk to the girls how he was going to finally communicate and tell them how much he missed them._

_Clarence was no where to be seen, he had disappeared after the girls had left for the shrink, the shrink. He sneered at the thought, all they were there were was to prod and pry. Then eventually tell you a huge bill, that was going to make you feel so much better!_

_At least he had powers, sorta. There were the same as his usual ones, telekinesis, he decided to try and move something unbreakable, he walked into the living room. A book lay on the sofa, a book, that's not breakable! He decided, he concentrated on the sisters, even Leo, anyone that would make him move something. Gideon, that made him feel so angry he could feel magic crackling at his fingertips, he was the one who killed him, betrayed everyone. Dragged him away from the people he loved he shut his eyes, clenching his fists he thought of all the lies, and the pain he had caused, if Gideon hadn't tried to kill Wyatt in the past, before Chris had changed it, then his world wouldn't have been such the living hell it was. If only everyone knew the agony Gideon's actions had caused in the future, the destruction of nearly all magic. The book shook viciously and shot out of the window._

_Chris raced over to the window and glanced out on to the street the book flew through the house across the roads window._

"_Oh no!" He whimpered, he ducked as the owner glared out of the window shouting. He knew the person wouldn't see him it was just reaction he supposed, the book after all was only a paperback nothing heavy._

_He looked around the room, this wouldn't look good to the sisters, there was broken glass a broken picture frame and they were missing a book… Even if they couldn't see him he knew he was in trouble, especially off Clarence._

Piper glared at the shrink as he explained that using lies to cover up the painful truth was just prolonging their grief, Phoebe nodded absolutely enthralled by what the man was churning out. Paige softly kicking Wyatt's pram rhythmically she yawned openly as the shrink started to explain how terrible death was and how it could affect people's perspectives on lives. This was becoming desperate, they had been here an hour and he had done more talking, it was a change she must admit, but then he paused and asked calmly.

"Were you very close to your son?" Directing at Piper, who eyelids had begun to droop ever so slightly, she got a shock at being addressed so suddenly.

"Yes of course I was close, he was my son I loved him!" She snapped.

"From what Phoebe has told me you weren't very close when he first came back from… where he had been."

"It was like I hardly knew him." Piper growled staring at Phoebe icily.

Phoebe glanced at Paige desperate to avoid Piper's gaze.

"If looks could kill." She muttered to herself.

"Well what drew you closer to him Piper?"

"When he told me he was my son, no wait Paige and Phoebe told me."

"You didn't know?"

Piper noticed her fatal mistake.

Piper groaned and wove her hand in the shrinks face he stopped mid-frown.

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped.

Phoebe jumped from shock.

Then she glanced at the shrink and realised what had happened.

"You froze the shrink? I'm paying by the hour here on _my _salary Piper!"

"Have you talked to the shrink before this meeting?" Piper asked ignoring the question.

Phoebe shifted uneasily in her sit.

"So…?" Piper prompted her sister.

"It was Elise ok! I went to work yesterday and he was there in my office!"

"What did you tell him?" Paige asked curious.

"Just you know stuff…"

"You told him he was dead," Piper snarled.

"Yes… and that he had issues, you know with his dad."

"And…"

"And that you booted him off to a orphanage in Idaho when he was 6 months old… that's why you didn't know and he came back to help."

"PHOEBE!" Piper screamed.

"What else was I going to say?"

"Oh I don't know try nothing!" Piper replied sarcastically.

Paige looked at her sister in awe.

"You are so busted!" she smirked as Piper lunged at her.

Through sheer instinct Phoebe screamed for their whitelighter,

"CHRIS!" She hollered.

Piper flinched, she sat back in her seat and at instinct they all waited expectantly for him to appear but he didn't. He wasn't there listening anymore. Paige watched the ceiling and glanced at her sisters who were both mimicking her, 5 days since he had died and they all acted like he would still orb in at any given second to take them demon hunting. The shrink unfroze and looked in mere amazement as the girls sat staring expectantly at the ceiling.

"Piper?" He asked waiting for an answer to his question.

Each sister jerked simultaneously looked at him.

"Listen uh… we have to go!" Piper smiled and the sisters followed her quickly out of the door.

"Yeah thanks for your help!" Phoebe waved as they left.

The shrink glanced at the clock, wow time sure did fly!

_Clarence materialised as Chris sat on the stairs trying to control his new power, after the book incident things started constantly moving in the house, he had powers but he couldn't handle them._

_Clarence looked at him disdainfully._

"_I leave you for 2 hours and you make a mess!" He clicked his tongue._

"_Sorry, hey you never told me I had powers!"_

"_Well most ghosts do, but most move on before they discover that!" Clarence sighed._

"_Look, it's not my fault after all I've been through you could give me a break!"_

"_You were meant to move on, better than most I assumed, you should have accepted the sacrifices in what you came here to do Chris!"_

_Chris felt anger bubbling inside of him. The picture frames surrounding him hanging neatly on the wall crashed to the floor._

"_I forgot to tell you because things like this would happen, you have unlocked your powers no time to put them back in the box now. You can't control them!"_

"_I can I just need practise!"_

"_Practise?" Clarence raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah," Chris sounded as unsure as he felt._

_What would the sisters do? They would think someone had broken in._

_Great he was just adding to their pain, he felt worse now, a flower pot exploded on a table below him._

"_You need to learn to control your emotions then your powers might work better." Clarence suggested._

"_Shut up." Chris snarled and another flower pot exploded._

"Andy Trudeau!" Sheridan tossed a file on Morris' desk. "Know him?"

"He was my partner, 5 years ago, almost 6." Morris answered coldly.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Not here," Morris shied from the truth.

"He's DEAD!" Sheridan snapped.

Morris remained silent.

"Died at the Haliwell manor, so did their sister Prue Haliwell, involved with Trudeau I believe then Chris, could it a cycle, could the murderer strike again?"

"What do you mean?" Morris asked blatantly confused.

"I mean Lieutenant that these three people all died in the manor at the same time of year in spaced intervals, "

"What are you saying?" Morris clearly lost now.

"I am saying, three people died over the past 6 years and what has anyone got to show for it? Nothing! Each case dropped, Trudeau wasn't even investigated, he just vanished off the face of the earth. Haliwell, she had an investigation then the inspector mysteriously quit the case and it was discarded. Perry, the case wasn't taken up until now, theses sisters are killing these people and finding away around the law, I am going to stop them from killing again Morris."

Daryl sat in amazement, this was insane, she was suspecting them of killing people when they saved lives everyday. Even if it had almost cost his own.

"What surprises me most about Chris, he has no records whatsoever, he appeared at the end of last year and disappeared around the same time this year, no birth certificates, records of health, nada. Why is that?" She leaned over the desk glaring at her partner.

"I don't know he just appeared out of no where." Daryl replied nervously.

"Well we are going to find out where my friend." She said jangling her keys in front of him.

Barbas watched as the Seer leaned over the scrying pool.

"Hurry up woman!" He groaned.

"Patience, finding weaknesses in people like the Charmed ones is harder than you thought,"

"I know their fears just how will I succeed if I attack now?"

The Seer gazed into the pool then jolted as she breathed heavily, she was receiving a premonition. "You will fail."


End file.
